It was a Tuesday
by sentinel10
Summary: Love did not have meaning amongst the dead. Love could never be undying. Love did not live here. And this was her house of pain.


**I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**~IT WAS A TUESDAY~**

_"When you seek revenge, dig two graves."_

_- Confucius_

_

* * *

_

Looking down at the boy she'd known all her life she felt empty. Her heart had suffered immense pain before but _this_ was different. This type of pain was crippling, debilitating, constricting and compelling. Her hands trembled, her throat tightening from both the lack of air and the lack of moisture. Her tear ducks ran dry as she stood, her soul pouring out, drop by fucking drop onto the hard black soil.

He'd been the only one in her whole entire life who could make the pain stop, make it all slip away like washing the smeared blood from slashed wrists. He'd been the only one to be able to sew up her wrists of pain, stitch them tightly, bandage the wounds and kiss them better. He'd been the only friend she'd had all her life, and now as the wind blew whipping her long black hair across her face, she knew she'd be alone forever.

The trees bent with the wind, its tree tops howling over the green vegetation, following the deep dark woods all the way out to the cliff tops. The sea was black and looked like a sea of dark blood shimmering a dangerous film of allure. He'd been the one to stop her from jumping, once upon a time, when his big brown eyes where full of life.

Her chest constricted again, pulling and tearing at the veined organ, its beat so unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt like it was whispering to her, stroking her hair and chuckling.

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

She was alone, like the day Sam left, the day she became different, the day her daddy died, the day-

Her sobs echoed out into the darkness of the cool air, shooting out from the cliffs and into the night's sky. The jagged rocks under her feet felt like they were cutting at the skin, ripping it. She could barely feel the sharp throb the rocks left in their wake.

How could it all just fall apart, how could it all disappear without a word?

He'd left her a note, his vibrant laugh, and half a jar of jam as he walked out of the house earlier that day, smiling like she'd always loved. Her eyes spilled angry tears as she thought about how she'd not hugged him, told him she loved him so. If she'd had just one more minute, she would stand with him, side by side, watching the ocean breathing in the thick salt of the air, not saying a single word.

Words never meant much to her.

_Actions_.

Actions where what made her believe in him. He had always made her believe and he'd _never_ given her a reason to doubt him. He was solid, safe and warm, the only constant in her life. And now as the sea crashed, as her heart tore in two leaving a bloody mess, she understood what she had to do.

* * *

The soil began to increase in elasticity as she neared the large glass house, the dampness of the afternoon rain still sinking in, long after the sun had set, the evil of the house only present under the light of the full moon. She could see the shadows dancing against the walls as they gathered inside awaiting her fury.

She rolled her head as she balled her fists, the vein of her neck standing prominent as she waited for the mind leech to hear her arrival. He was a smooth pale talker, but he wouldn't squirm his way out of this one. Nothing he could say would make this right. He could _not_ barter for _her _life.

_Never_.

Her eyes were like black onyx as his golden orbs met hers the tension thick and humid. He was a tricky one, this Edward Cullen, able to anticipate movements and motions by tapping into a mind, his claws digging deep into the thoughts of others, no doubt poisoning the organ in its wake.

"It was a mistake" His smooth voice echoed cutting through the short distance between them.

The trees around them bordering like a hungry crowd, waiting for a ding of the bell at a titled fight, their mouths foaming at the sides, watching for the inevitable.

"And with _all _mistakes..." She hissed, her white teeth shining like pearls in the deep dark abyss of the night. "... Come _consequences._"

Her head cocked to the side as she watched him remove his pleated beige vest from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground as a sign of challenging her. She cracked her knuckles, the bones moving rigidly against each other, setting back into place, aligning like the pull of a planet in orbit.

"You _don't_ have to do this Leah, we can work something out" He pleaded, his voice wavering a betraying his features, showing his fear.

She laughed darkly at the bloodsucker, smiling all the way to her canines, before letting it twist into a sneer. "There is _nothing _to work out. An eye for an eye. _Her _life... for _his_"

She could already see the answer in his dead eyes. They were already mocking her, showing her _who _the true hunter was. She would have her revenge… _yes_.

_Murderer _She spat inside her head, ready for the last dance she'd ever have.

_Never_.

And so it began.

* * *

Ripping, snarling and clawing against his cold hard flesh felt like a slow hum rolling through her wolf. Her body positioned over his, her cannibalistic eyes staring down into the gold specks of undying lies, of hate and of thirst. His flesh was tearing between her teeth like a hot knife through silk. His taste while unbearable, slowly making her tremble with arousal. She was growing to like it as she snapped her jaw shut, devouring the flesh, like a starving man on a ham. She had to take his life, eat slowly away at him, so he could feel every ounce of pain she had felt, when she looked into the lifeless eyes of the only man capable of loving her without question.

The leeches screams and defences where futile as she sunk her teeth into his neck, ripping just that little bit more until his head lolled from his shoulders, letting it bob like a bobble figurine.

No more the glamorous _Cullen_, no more the flawless completion, no more soulless. She would cleanse him. Make him understand that you _cannot_ just stand for the sake of love. Love did not have meaning amongst the dead. Love could _never_ be undying.

Love did not live here.

And _this _was her house of pain.

* * *

Stumbling into the house in her human body she was pleased to see the blood drip from her shattered shoulder, its colour coating her skin like a soldier's cloak, an avenger, a knight of King Arthur's round table. She smiled wickedly as she popped her knee back into place without even a whimper. Her shoulder stung as the wound throbbed and pushed the tainted blood around her veins.

She breathed deeply, letting the sense of her wolf hone in on her target. There would be no escape, no second chances, and no forgiveness this night.

The flash of bronze curls stood tensed at the bottom of the spiral staircase, _its_ face flushed, no doubt witnessing the death of her father. Leah smiled eclectic at the girl, her eyes wide and crazed taking in her mission. Her small pale body looked as if it was paper thin and breakable, but Leah knew better.

A Trick. Illusion. Lies.

Because _she _had done the unthinkable.

"What have you done" She cried, covering her mouth with her hands, sobbing into them.

Leah stood; her body braced, ready. "I have _only _given you the same grace you have given to me. I took something that belonged to you, just like you _stole _him from me" She watched the girl shake her head, her lies spreading, believing in her own innocence. She was a liar like her mother, a monster like her father.

_Murderer_.

"It was an accident Leah. You know I could never hurt him on purpose. He cut his arm – and the smell, the thirst -. I promise it was a mistake, I would never to that, I loved-"

"LIAR" Leah's voice boomed, her body shaking with the unmistakable tremor rising under her skin. She pointed an accusing finger at the girl as her body quaked in fear. She shook the outstretched finger at the girl. "Liar Liar, pants on fire" Leah laughed, a black dark cloud moving across her eyes, her voice radiating calm and tranquillity, even though rage rumbled through her.

"Please, _please_" The girl whimpered as she stepped away from the she-wolf as she stalked forward.

"I _never _trusted you. I _never _believed that you had good in you. Your tentacles run deep little one... _so _deep. Your _poison –_ you have been like a sweet poison since the day you ripped yourself out of your mother's stomach. The blood Renesmee, there was so much blood. _You _murdered your own mother. You traded her life for your own. An eye for an eye." Leah growled stepping forward.

"Then you take _him _from me. You take him from right out under my nose, in the dark of the night, only to return him empty. Do you _know _how that feels" She screamed grabbing the young girl by the throat and holding her above head height, her tiny feet only just allowing her toe to touch the ground.

"No . I . don't . know" Renesmee choked as she clawed at Leah's hands, the shape shifter pressing down hard on her wind pipe.

"You will... You'll know how it feels I promise you. Before the end... you will be begging _me_... for death" Leah chuckled grabbing a hand full of the orange locks and pulling her face to her own.

"Please don't-" Renesmee cried, hot tears running down her pink cheeks.

"Be quite" Leah hummed brushing a hand through her curled loops. "I _can _make it quick. I _can _make you feel nothing at all" She whispered moving her hand over the small girls' wrist and snapping it to the side.

The half breed let out a cry of desperation as the she-wolf broke both her wrists without a care in the world.

"_But _- " Leah held her little finger in her hand, bending it back and snapping the bone. "I _want _you to _feel_. Feel it _all_ Renesmee, it will be your last"

* * *

Leah lay her head against the wall, stroking the bronze mop in her lap. Renesmee's body limp and face down as Leah pulled a hand through the locks untangling the woven hair that was matted with blood. Her shoulder continued to burn but her mind refused to acknowledge the pain. She could feel the weakness of her heart as it hammered in her chest, its beat like the drums of Brazil, echoing into the night.

Her eyes became weak and her hand stilled in the girls hair, her eye lashes flapping against her cheekbone. Her whispers were low and sad as she spoke to the empty room.

"Have you ever felt it? I have... I had _it _and now _it's _gone. They took it Lord and now they ask for your forgiveness as they try to pry their way through the gates of heaven. I do not ask for your forgiveness... I only ask that once I breathe my last breath, they will greet me at the gates of Hell." Her grip tightened on the bronze curls, blood mushing in between Leah's fingers. She pushed the small girl off of her and got to her shaky feet, the ache and burn moving all over her body.

* * *

Leah stumbled, palming against the thick bark trees of the woods as she rushed back to _him_, to tell him and let him know of what she had done for him. She was proud in her own heart that she had taken the lives of those that sought to kill her love for him.

Stumbling forward towards the cliff tops, she growled at the circle of wolves that had settled around his body, his skin a sickly pale as they sat, whimpering for their brother.

"Move" She barked pushing the dark grey wolf aside to be by _his _side. Planting her knees in the soil she sat down beside him, brushing the fallen foliage from his body. His light tanned skin so pale from the earlier attack and his long dark brown lashes resting against his cheeks, like an angel.

The wind moaned shifting his shaggy hair from his face, blowing it gently.

"Lees -" Jacob's voice rung in her head as he bent down beside her. "We need to move him"

"NO!" She shrieked hovering over his body and hugging him tightly to her chest. "Don't touch him, don't you dare" She spat looking back at her Alpha with black eyes, her anger seeping through.

Jacob took in her state, his eyes widening "What happened to you? Are you hurt as well?" He asked looking down at her gorged shoulder. Jacob could smell the scent of leech all over her, the smell of venom and death. He and the pack had only arrived moments before she appeared from the woods. Naked and hurt.

_Hurting_.

Leah felt the hot tears run down her cheeks as she held him close, her body savouring what was left of her love. "I made it better Seth." She whispered pushing the rest of his hair out of his face. "I made it right. No one will ever hurt you ever again baby brother." She sobbed, her tears falling against his eyelids, the illusion of him crying with her making her heart twist into a searing hot ball of lava.

"Leah we have to take him back to the Rez" Jacob whispered placing a large hand on her un-injured shoulder, rubbing it, trying to console what was left of his lover. Her long hair was tangled with blood and dirt, waving down to the middle of her back.

"I _can't_. Sue can't see him Jake, she can't - dad - and heart - so much pain" She rambled shaking her head holding her only brother in her long arms, her eyes sparkling with salty tears.

"He needs to be with his mother Lee... his people" He whispered, angling his body behind hers and letting his knees sink down beside her. "You need to-" Jacob was cut off by a strange smell. It seemed to be radiating from her body, making his insides clench. It smelt foreign and distained, like a beautiful peach felt in the sun for days to welt and die. His eyes searched her body for some kind of answer, only to have his eyes land back on her bloodied shoulder.

"Seth, Sethy, Lees here. I'm not going _anywhere_, I love you, please, please don't leave me" Her cries were echoing across the large flat plain of the cliffs. She knew he was gone, but the anguish she felt still remained. She wanted to beg, barter with God, The Devil, whoever would hear her pleas. She would give up anything to just have him back; bouncing around happily, smiling, his eyes shining with hope.

"You've been bitten!" Jacob growled as his eyes took in the mark surrounding her wound, the un-mistakeable marks of savage teeth. "Leah you've been bitten" His voice pleading as he tried to shake her free of her dead brother.

Jacob needed to get her to a doctor, get her help, _save_ her.

"_Don't _Jacob" She screamed pushing his arms away from her. "Don't try and save me. I'm already dead" She cried, her body trembling, her heart thumping, pushing the venom deeper into her veins, letting it mingle with her wolf. She could feel the pain of her wolf slowly dying as it howled inside of her, clawing to be set free, drowning in the venom. Leah knew once the wolf was dead, her weak human body would follow into the darkness of the night.

"Leah I am _not_ letting you die" He growled snatching her face in his hands, "Look at me" He hissed, her eyes still placed on Seth. As her eyes moved to his own, Jacob could feel the hurt as they looked into him, her soul crushed, her humanity holding on by only a tiny thread. "I love you" He whispered. "I _can't _live without you Leah; you _can't _do this to me"

"What's done is done Jacob. I can't change anything now. I wish - " She started running the back of her fingertips down his face. "I wish I could have been stronger for you, been your everything one day-"

"_Don't _speak like that. It's not too late-"

"Promise me one thing" She choked, the muscles of her back starting to seize from the slow death her body was going through.

"_Anything_" Jacob breathed the tears of his eyes staining his hot cheeks, dripping all the way down his chest and to the hands she had resting on his stomach.

* * *

It was a Tuesday when Sue buried both her children, side by side.

_Why? _She whimpered.

It was a Tuesday when Billy Black held Sue's trembling body, to try and take some of her pain to make it his own.

_I'm so so sorry _He cried.

It was a Tuesday when the Pack howled into the sky, their pain shaking the trees and scaring the birds.

_Gone _They shared.

It was a Tuesday when Jacob buried the love of his life next to her father and brother as _promised_, along with his heart.

_Always _He whispered.

...

..

.

* * *

AN - I am so upset T-T... Why? Why would I do this? A morbid and horrible soul, I must have... *chokes on own tears* My baby... my Seth.


End file.
